The Little Things In Life
by WHPIAR
Summary: Hatori always dreads this time of year. He doesn't realize that Shigure and Ayame do all that they can to help Hatori through this time. What happens when Hatori actually starts having fun? Or when he remembers? Pure humour.
1. Chapter 1

Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori will be the main characters in this fic. The story is mostly just me having fun and I hope you like it. The song Aaya sings in this chapter is "Big Spender" from the musical "Sweet Charity" if anyone was wondering. It's really great and if you don't already know it I would reccomend listening to a recording of the song. It would just make my fanfic so much more funny if you could hear it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. For if I did, the series would revolve souly around the Mabudatchi Trio.

"_example_" Aaya singing.

* * *

Everyone in the Sohma family had to get a checkup twice a year. Even the people who were generally sick all the time still have to make an annual appointment with Hatori so that he could record their weight, height, palse... you know, just the basic stuff.

No one hated checkups more than Ayame and Shigure. Sure they loved to be around their best friend and everything, but you'd have to sit on a cold table for an hour while Hatori pokes at you. It just wasn't fun!

Hatori knew how much his two best friends hated these appointments so he'd usually try to do something to make it fun for them. Well, _Hatori_ wouldn't be the one to come up with the fun thing... but he'd go along with whatever his friends had planned, usually,...sometimes, depending on the thing. But his friends _always _had something planned.

It was a warm afternoon when Hatori looked at his scedual. '_No..._' he thought to himself with dread, '_todays Aaya's checkup._' Hatori didn't like giving checkups any more than people liked getting them. He sighed and opened a file cabnet and pulled out Ayame's medical history file (which was the easiest one to find because Aaya had decorated it one afternoon when Tori had his back turned).

There was a knock at the door and Aaya walked in. "Ah Tori-san, I have the perfect plan. Take the rest of the day off and we can take a drive up to the coast! I'll pack a picnic!Doesn't it sound tempting?"

Hatori sighed, "I'll be right back with your gown." and he left the room. Another thing Hatori always did is make his patents change into a docters gown. You know, the thin cold ones that tie up in the back, exposing your underwear.

Aaya groaned inwardly. He hated the gown. The little lightbulb above Aaya's head clicked and his expressioned brightened up. He turned around just in time for the docter to come back into the room.

Aaya started walking up to him slowly, singing, "_The minute you walked in the joint...I could see you were a man of distintion, a real big spender._"

Hatori knew exactly where this was going, "Aaya, you can make this hard or easy. Just cooperate and the checkup will be done before you know it."

Aaya wasn't listening. "_Good lookin', sooo refined._" He came up and snatched the gown away from Hatori. "_Say, would you like to know what's goin' on in my mind?_" When he sang that last like he tuned his back to Hatori, but rotated his head around to look at him. He started to undo his braids.

"_But let me get right to the point!_" He snapped his silk scarf off from around his neck, "_I don't pop my cork for every man I seeeee!_"

At this point, even Hatori couldn't help but laugh. He crossed one arm holding the clipboard and rested the other one on it so he could cover up his mouth to muffle the laughter. He didn't want to encourage Aaya anymore than possible. He sat down at his desk.

Aaya came up to sit on his desk where he was working. "_Hey Big Spender!_" Hatori's eyes opened wide with the volume Aaya was singing. He put a finger up to his mouth and shushed him, not wanting anyone to come in and see Aaya saranading him. Aaya got very close to Hatori's ear to whisper, "_Speeend... a little time with me._"

Just when Hatori thought it was all over, it wasn't. Aaya jumped up and started to unbutton his dress. "_Do you wanna have fun? Fun? Fun? How's about a few...laughs! Laughs!_" By this point Aaya was standing in the middle of the room, just in a pair of white and blue boxers, trying to find the opening to the docters gown.

"_I can show you a... good time!_" Ok, he found how to put the garment on. He was getting dressed agian,... phew... "_I can show you a... good time!_"

Aaya grabbed Hatori's hands from where they were rubbing his temples (a.k.a. covering up his laughter) and pulled him out of his desk over to the examining table, and hopped up to sit on it. "_But let me get right to the point, I don't pop my cork for every man I seeee!_"

Hatori's knees gave out when Aaya wrapped on of his around them, causing Hatori to lean closser to his friend. He knew that Aaya was like quicksand, if you tried to wiggle your way out, he'd just tighten his grip. He remained motionless with a slightly ammsued look on his face. "_Hey Big Spender! ... Hey Big Spender!..._" again he got dangerously close to Hatori's ear, "_Speeend... a little time with me._"

Ok, the song was over. Now was Hatori's chance! He quickly whipped a thermomiter out of his pocket and stuck it in Aaya's mouth before he could say anything more.

"Geeze Ha'oree, yoou rooin all thhe fon." Aaya said, the thermomiter made his speech sound slurred.

Hatori was able to undo himself from Aaya's grasp and he pulled out a pen and clipboard, "Don't talk while I'm taking your temperature." he scolded. With his back turned to the patient, he couldn't help but smile at his quorkiness. He covered up his facial expression with one of fake annoyance, took the thermomiter from Aaya and recorded the data.

They were able to get through about half of the examination without another one of Aaya's ideas. While Hatori was taking his pulse Aaya said, "I wanna be the docter next."

"What are you talking about?" the docter asked him.

"You always take care of everyone in the family, but who takes care of you?" the snake tilted his head to one side.

Hatori recorded Aaya's pulse, "I take care of myself."

"So you've never had a checkup!" Aaya was shocked.

Hatori did a good job of keeping a straight face when actually he was rather surprised. '_When WAS my last checkup?_' He shined a light in Aaya's eyes, making sure they dialated properly. "I haven't had an annual checkup since I became a docter."

"WHAT?" Aaya yelled.

Hatori jumped back away from his friend, ripped out the stethiscope he had placed in his ears, and glaired at Aaya. "Don't do that again, Aaya. I was making sure you had healthy lungs and you decide to goburst out yelling." He scolded nastily. Hatori masashed his ears gently, slightly pained.

"I'm sorry." Aaya said. He truly looked sorry too. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Your answer just surprised me."

The docter huffed at his patient, "It's ok Aaya. Just don't do it again." Hatori felt like he was scolding a child. Ayame looked down to the floor and sat on his hands, ashamed. Hatori felt sorry for his friend. He didn't mean to hurt his feelings... it's... just... stethiscopes make everything louder. Ayame's outburst had startled him.

They went on with the checkup without any more outbursts or songs to sing. They talked strickly like they were docter and pationt rather than two best friends. When they were done and while Aaya was changing back into his normal clothes he said, "What time are you free tomorrow?"

Hatori was writing something down in Aaya's file. "Why?" he asked in a voice that didn't sound the least bit interested.

"For your checkup! I'm going to be your docter tomorrow and you are overdue for your annual checkup." Ayame informed him, folding up the gown and placing it on the examining table.

"Your not authorized to be a docter. And I don't need a checkup." he protested.

"If you don't let me be your docter tomorrow I will never come to another one of your _pointless_ checkups." Ayame sounded completely serious for once which make Hatori stare at him for a moment.

Hatori had to think for a minute. He still felt bad about yelling at him earlier. He really hadn't been spending a lot of time with Aaya lately. A checkup could only _help_. '_Come on Hatori. You can do this one thing to make your friend happy..._' he selfconcious was telling him. Hatori looked to the snake, who was now on his knees, begging him, "Alright. Fine. But I'm not going to help you at all. You have to do all this on your own."

Aaya started jumping in circles, "YES! This is going to be so much fun!" He suddenly got serious, "Be here by 2:30. I don't like it when my patents are late." And in the next instant he was back to his normal self, "Ta ta!"

As soon as Aaya closed the door Hatori folded his arms on his desk and lay his head to rest in them. "What have I done?" he asked himself.

* * *

Ok, so that's chapter 1. This was so fun to write. All the words just started to flow and beforeI knew it, here I am. I feel bad starting another story considering I have four others left to finish. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to learn how to multitask!

This is WHPIAR... signing off.

I ♥ reviews!

* * *


	2. Let's Play Docter

Wow, I think this is my favourite fanfiction that I'm writing! I just love the Mabudatchi Trio and I'm so happy I'm finally writing my own little ficlit about them. Well, heres the second chapter! ♥

In this chapter there is mention to a few diseases and I don't intend on hitting home with any of my lovely reviewers, but I know I probably will for someone out there. Please don't review saying something like, "I have that disease and it is nothing to joke around about! (hiss)". I appologize in advance if you do not like this chapter because of what I write in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit's Basket. For it I did, Yuki would have opened that _DARNED TIGHTLY CLOSED LID _a long time ago!

* * *

Hatori tried to get his work done. He really did, but he just couldn't! It was 2:18... almost time for Ayame to arrive to give Hatori his checkup. He didn't know what to expect. 

He turned his head to his shelve to examin the framed photograph of Kana. Hatori rested his head on his desk and sighed at the memory of her. The door to his office opened and Hatori's head shot up off the desk to see who was walking in.

It was Aaya. He had a very calm expression. His friend was wearing a white fitted lab coat that reached down to mid-calf. His hair was tied back in a simple loose pony-tail. He looked... (dare I say it?)... almost normal.

Aaya walked up to Hatori and shook his hand, "You must be Hatori Sohma. Thank you for waiting patently. You may call me Docter Ayame. Please wait here while I go and get you a gown to change into."

'_He can't be serious._' Hatori thought to himself, '_He's not ACTUALLY going to make me wear one of thoes gowns..._' If only Aaya was joking. Docter Ayame walked back into the room and handed Hatori one of the cold thin gowns.

"Aaya, I don't think--" Hatori started to protest.

"That's Docter Ayame to you. Either put it on yourself or I'll put it on you." he told him. Aaya sounded dead serious and Hatori was slightly nervous. He got up and started to undress.

Aaya sat down in the desk chair and started going through a file he made up for Hatori the night before. "It's says here that you were diagnosed with a severe case of Ebola last year. How's that going for you?" Aaya said. He smirked slightly but quickly recovered himself

Hatori couldn't help but give Aaya a discusted look. "Um... your sources must be incorrect. Thankfully I have never experienced... Ebola." He gave his friend a look saying something along the lines of "_That was just morbid. Your sick Aaya. Just sick._"

Aaya wrote something down on Hatori's file. "Please have a seat on that table over there and I have a few more general questions for you."

Hatori slid up onto the table and he shivered at the low temperature of it. Ayame pulled out a pair of reading glasses and set them on the bridge of his nose and walked over to where his patent sat. "It also says here that you are currently experienceing Vaginismus. Is that correct?"

Hatori scoffed at the role his friend had taken on. "Yeah Ayame. I have Vaginismus." he told him, completly sarcatsticly. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ah, I see. How unplesent. Another thing on this list says that you are partially blind in you left eye. Tell me how that came about." Aaya was stroking his imaginary beard.

Hatori's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe Ayame, his _friend_, would bring something like that up. Ayame's gaze was piercing through Hatori. He quickly stole a glance at the framed photograph he had of Kana on his shelf. He tried to think up some witty remark that his friend wouldn't expect.

"Tragic ping-pong accident." he said.

Ayame grinned and wrote something down on the file. He wipped out a thermomiter and stuck it in Hatori's mouth. Hatori sighed and waited.

The telephone rang. Hatori gave Ayame the most piercing look he could muster. It's said something like, "_Don't you dare answer that phone Ayame!_"

Ayame gave his patient an amused look saying something like, "_I dare you to talk. I DARE you to talk..._"But Hatori wouldn't talk. He knew if he did Aaya would yell at him for talking with a thermomiter in his mouth. With every step Aaya took towards the phone Hatori's glare got deeper and darker.

Ayame liked the idea of being in charge and picked up the phone. "Ayame Sohma's practice. What can I do for you?" he said into the phone.

Hatori could hear Shigure's voice on the other line. "_Oh no. He the last person I wanted to call. Why of all people did SHIGURE have to call?_"

"Aaya? Aaya my love, what are you doing at Hatori's? Your not cheating on me, are you!" Shigure asked in mock jelocey.

"That's Docter Ayame to you, sir. I have a patient right now so I can't talk long. What can I do for you?" Aaya said, completely staying in the character he created for himself.

"Who's the patient?" Shigure asked, completely curiousfrom the other line.

Ayame paused a moment and dropped the docter act only for a moment, "Ha'ri and I are playing docter!" he squeeled, almost quietly, into the phone. Excitement bursting from his every pore.

Shigure said something Hatori couldn't make out.

"Uh-huh!"

Shigure says something.

"Uh-huh."

Shigure says something more.

"Mhmm! Ok! Love ya! Bye!"

Ayame turned around and wearing the straightest expression. It's like Shigure hadn't even called! Ayame took the thermomiter out of Hatori's mouth and wrote something down.

Aaya brought out a stethiscope and placed it in his ears and held it up to Hatori's chest. "Take deep breaths." he said to his patient. Ayame looked straight into Hatori's eyes with a look that said something like, "_I won't yell at you if you want to yell into the stethiscope. You can get me back and it'll be ok._"

Hatori would never perpously hurt one of his friends for no reason or on perpous. When Ayame realized this he lowered the stethiscope and smiled slightly.

The inspection went on for about twenty minutes without anything really random or unusualle popping up. After everything Aaya did he wrote it down in the file. He'd never let Hatori catch a glance at it.

"When was the last time you took a day off?" Docter Ayame asked.

Hatori thought a moment and shrugged, "I went to my families cottege one day a while ago."

Aaya nodded and wrote something down, "I see. Do you have any friends Hatori?"

The dragon gave the snake a quizzical look, "Yes."

Aaya nodded again, continueing to write things down on the file, "Ah. And when did you last go out of your way to spend time with them?"

Hatori started to feel guilty. "Well, now for instance."

Ayame stopped writing for a moment just to steal a glance at his patient... and then went back to scribbling something down on the paper.

Eventually Ayame put Hatori's file in his file cabnite and walked over to him. "Your completely healthy aside from your Vaginismus. Here is your perscription." He said, handing a piece of paper to his friend.

Hatori shook his head in disbeliefe. "Am I done, Docter?"

Ayame paused but eventually nodded. Just two, very quick little nods. Hatori got down off of the table and blushed because his gown had stuck to his legs when he got off. Aaya snickered at the sight of him.

"I have a man coming to the shop at 4 to be fitted for an outfit and I don't want to make Mine do that all herself. I'll see you soon! Ta ta!" Aaya said, slipping back to his everyday personality.

Hatori sighed and changed out of the gown and into his work clothes. Curiosity got the best of him andhe reached into his file cabnate for the file Aaya had left him. Heopenedit up and this is whatit looked like:  
(checkmark) Ebola  
(two checkmarks) Vaginismus  
(little star)Sortablind  
(little heart)Has Friends  
On the rest of the page was ascetched out drawing of a picnic scene. There was a snakedrinking tea, a dog reading a book, and a fancy looking dragon asleep with puffs of smoke comming out of his nose. The sides of Hatori's lips curved upwards slightly, showing a faint smile.

(_flashback_)

The Mabudatchi Trio were sitting watching the sun set on the beach, all around age 14.

Aaya shivered, "It's cold out here."

Shigure sighed, crossed his hands behind his head and lay back on the beach. "Too bad Ha'ri isn't a _real_ dragon. Then he'd be able to make us a fire."

Hatori grimised slightly at that comment. How he hated being the seahorse. What did seahorses and dragons have to do with eachother?Nothing. Hatori picked up the broken brance beside him and took a lighter out of his pocket. He lit the branch on fire and before either of his friends noticed, he made a loud huffing sound.

When his friends looked over at him, seeing why he made that noise. From someone who hadn't seen his lighter would have concluded that Hatori had blown the fire out of his mouth, just like a dragon.

Shigure started laughing. Aaya gave Hatori a big curious smile. Hatori sat there holding the branch, liking the idea of being able to breath fire.

(_end flashback_)

He looked down at the perscription paper Aaya had given him.

"_Spend this Saturday with Ayame and Shigure at the destination of their choice._" it had said. "It doesn't look like I have any choice." he said to himself, not totally against the idea of spending the whole day with his friends.

* * *

1) Ebola: This disease can be deadly and encompasses a range of symptoms, usually including vomiting, diarrhea, general body pain, internal and external bleeding, and fever. Mortality rates are generally high, ranging from 50 - 90, with the cause of death usually due to shock or multiple organ failure. (Nothing to be worried about _nowaday_) 

2) Vaginismus: A condition which affects a woman's ability to have sexual intercourse , insert tampons and undergo gynecological examinations.

There was a lot more that I wanted to add to this chapter but I decided that everything I wanted to add was _really _out of character for Hatori. I was going to write this scene where when Hatori goes to change back into his clothes Aaya runs up and grabs them from him and runs away. Then Hatori's left standing there in the gown! And then Hatori would have to go find clothes! Muahahaha! Oh well, this seemed like a good place to leave off anyways.

I ♥ Reviewers!

This is WHPIAR, signing off.


End file.
